


Blood is thicker than water

by Kekgirl21



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, im going to hell, oof, spoiler for season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekgirl21/pseuds/Kekgirl21
Summary: Well.... here is a thing I’d never thought I’d write.Hilda has killed Doctor Cee.Zelda is here for her.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think

Wind in her hair, she stands surrounded by her sisters in mind, and she chants. Calling out to Hecate, her last chance. 

She raises her arms, tears in her eyes and her voice loud and hoarse, she screams against the sudden thunder that has formed above her head. She can feel the power in her body, ripping though her heart and midriff as she tries so hard to get her back. It’s uplifting, hopeful power, of sheer love. It feels different then the dark lords power.

Her Hilda. Her sister. The love of her life. Behind her the circle of women comes closer and electric shocks seems to power through the air. 

„Hecate, mother of demons, I beg you.“, 

Zelda Spellman shouts.

„Bring our sister back to us. We need her.“ and quietly she adds: 

„ I need her.“

Because its true. She needs her. Without her Zelda would not be able to carry one. 

All of them close their eyes, putting in all that they have, all they can give.

And then the rain that has poured over her like a cold shower stops and her ears are ringing. The airiness of the quiet after the storm settles into her bones and heart.

Nothing moves. Not Zelda. Not the soil in front of her. Nothing. 

„Oh Auntie.“ Sabrina steps forward and touches her shoulder. „I’m so sorry.“ 

But Zelda smacks her hand away and turnes to the side. Of course it didn’t work. Hilda was dead. And no entity could help with that, not even stupid Hecate, whom she never had trusted a single word.

A hand shoots out of the soil and Zeldas heart jumps. Sabrina leaps forward and pulls a very muddy Hilda out of the ground. She’s panting out loud and a worm falls from her hair, but she is alive. 

A tear has formed in Zeldas eyes and she turnes around, walking back to the house with long steps, her legs buckling underneath her, as she clings herself to the banister.  
Getting up the stairs with her last bit of strength she collapses on the bench before the kitchen window. 

Her hands shake to much, as she tries to light her cigarette. The first match breaks under her fingers, the second one drops, but the last one lights up. The smoke burn in her lungs, as she tries to calm down. From far away she can hear Sabrina chatting happily explaining Hilda what happened, but she cant face them. Not right now. Not in this state. 

So she puts the burning stump out with her heel and rushes inside, just in time to hear Hilda ask about her. 

„Oh she has been so amazing Auntie. You should have seen her, she screamed to hell and back for you!“ 

And Zelda closes her door so she misses the nervous laughter coming from her sisters lips, and the questioning look from Sabrina. 

Leaning against her door she slides down. She could have lost her. And just because she didn’t protect her enough. This was entirely her fault. Her hands claw into the carpet.

A deep breath and she gets up again, She has to wash of the soil, that clings to her hands and nails, the soil of Hildas grave.

The hot water does wonders, it runs over her fingers and knuckles and burns her skin, so they look red in the spare light of her on suit bathroom. She scrubs and scrubs until her fingers burn and nothing is left of the soil. It will take some time to heal, but she doesn’t care that the tight skin has split and starts to bleed lightly. 

She just needs to get it off her hands. 

„Thank you sister.“, the deep voice of Hilda startles her. She stands in the bathroom door and looks so small against the sunlight shining in from the bedroom window. Her dress is dirty and stiff, her usually blonde hair in clumps and brown like the earth. 

„You need to get cleaned up, Hilda.“, Zelda doesn’t look up from her fingers and scrubs a bit harder on a particularly resistent bit of dirt. 

„Zelds?“, her sisters voice is now a bit higher, asking her something without words.

Zelda knows her sister can feel something is wrong. 

„Bathtub.“, Zelda pressed out of her lungs, its hard to speak now, and she can feel the tears again, but she fights. Zelda has always been a fighter. 

„My rooms doesn’t have one.“, Hilda sighs deeply, knowing she wont get anything out her sister like that, „can I use this one?“, she steps into the room, stroking the white marble bathtub, she has used for years and years until she had moved out, and missed ever since. 

Zelda only nods, moves in a hectic motion , to grab a towel, its Hildas favourite, a very soft, yellow one, hands it to her without looking at her and then leaves the room. 

It takes a lot to get the dirt of her skin. Hilda has to refill the water two times, until she is a clean as a baby and her shoulders feel less tense. She relaxes shortly in the still warm water, but her mind wanders to her sister again and again, so she gives up and leaves the warm comforting bath. 

Zelda sits behind her newspaper smoking, a view often seen at the Spellman mansion, but her hand shakes a bit and the newspaper doesn’t turn as often as usually, indicating that she didn’t even read the last paragraphs so she had to start over. 

Hilda watches her from her safe space in the kitchen. She cooks for a small celebration this evening. Sabrina has suggested it, after the success of the last few days and Hildas resurrection. She had tried to explain it to Hilda, but the time hopping and interlocking timelines has confused Hilda to much, so she had just smiled and nodded along. 

Her memorise of the last few weeks hadn’t come back yet, and she kind of hoped they would never return. Too much had happened apparently. To get her mind of things she prepares a pie. Zeldas favourite, cherry pie, that almost always got her back into a good mood. 

And Zelda can smell it, behind her newspaper. And it breaks her heart to know that almost she would have never tasted it again. And that it was her fault. 

Hilda leaves the kitchen and comes back a few moments later. 

„Zelda?“ , she pleads „I know something is wrong.“

Zelda smashes the newspaper on the table. 

„What do you mean something is wrong.“ her mouth bends down in a frown, „nothing is wrong, sister.“ 

But she knows her eyes betray her. 

Hilda reaches out to her, her hand brushing over her sisters arm. The touch reaching far more then just Zeldas arm.

„Come with me, please.“, her eyes fill with tears, as she looks up to Zelda. 

And Zelda pulls her arm away and sighs.  
She gets up, only to snap: „what is it then.“ Her foot taps annoyed, but Hilda knows she has won. 

Following Hilda into her own room she wonders what for Satan’s sake she wants from her now. 

She is fine. It’s fine. 

But when Hilda pushes her into her own bathroom, her heart sinks again. 

Hilda has filled the tub with bubbles and a few candles fill the room with a golden light. 

„I don’t deserve her.“, she thinks to herself, as she unbuttons her red blouse. 

Hilda stares at her finger, follows them with her eyes as they try to get open the silky material, and Zelda catches her, and recognises a familiar look of sadness on the face of her sister, that she keeps misinterpreting as jealousy, for she had always been the one with far greater beauty, as her father had put it. 

Even though to Zelda, Hilda had always been the peak of grace and beauty.  
Inwards as well as outwards, and her hands push her blouse away, revealing skin, that hasn’t seen the daylight since forever.

Hilda inhales deeply and then looks away. 

„Ill look after the pie, you get in there, this is not negotiable.“, she mumbles and leaves. 

And Zelda undresses fully and slides into the hot water. It numbs her mind and slows down her train of thought. Her head falls back and her eyes close as the stress of the last few days gets carried away by the water. 

Hilda returns a few moments later with a glass of wine and a cup of tea. She hands Zelda the wine and sits down on the floor, facing away from the bathtub, leaning against the cold marble. 

„I need to talk to doctor Cee tomorrow.“ , she sighs.  
Zelda hums with her eyes closed, not really listening.

„I cant marry him.“, she looks down and a small tear runs down her round face. 

„Oh Hildie.“ Zeldas voice is soft. So very soft, that Hilda looks up. Zelda has never talked to her like that. 

„But you cant do that.“, and the tears are now not stoppable. They run down her face as well as the water, and both mix and are not recognisable as one or the other. Her wall breaks down and she begins to shake in the water, even tough its not cold. 

„He’s dead.“


	2. Chapter 2

Hilda is very quiet for a moment. 

The only thing Zelda can hear is the dropping of water and her own blood rushing through her ears. 

The she starts screaming. It’s not a quiet cry that leaves Hildas body, its a desperate, bone chilling scream, the scream of someone, who has lost the one they love most. 

Zelda knows she has to help, has to move, has to do something, anything, but for long second she cant move. 

Fighting with herself and her body she struggles to get out of the bathtub, stumbling naked over the brim. 

The foam and water still sticks to her, yet she crawls over the floor, towards the now sobbing cluster that is her sister. 

She gets ahold of a hand, pulls and tears until she is able to take the limb body into her arms. And her hands rub in circles over the now damp yellow pullover her sister is wearing. 

It takes a long time and a lot of quiet words, that truly dont mean anything, until Hildas breathing returns to a regular state, and her head drops into the creak of Zeldas neck. 

Hilda takes a deep breath and without a word she leaves the comfort of her sisters arms, leaving her cold, wet and naked on the tiled floor. Her face is a mess and she knows it, but she goes to her own room, in desperate need to be alone. 

Zelda collects herself of the floor, getting dressed with slow movements and a distressed mind. It had been the right thing to tell her, but had it been the right time?

Now it was to late, she pushes the thought away and rushes downstairs. A cigarette is now needed and a drink probably. She knows better to leave her sister alone now, even though her body screams for her to follow her, to make her feel better. 

After a few hours the darkness has settled over the Spellman house and   
Zelda starts to worry, but again, her sister needs space now, to properly heal. Sleep doesn’t come easily, even after a half filled tumbler of whisky and half a sleeping pill. Zeldas mind is racing, until late into the night. 

„Hilda wont join us this morning.“, she has folded up her newspaper, smoking violently, with shaking hand, she says to Sabrina who just shrugs and dances around the kitchen, making her sugary cereal. Sabrina has always been a morning person, just like Zelda once was. 

„That’s fine, see you this afternoon.“, the young witch rushes out of the house in a hurry, shes late for school again, forgetting the time, Zelda shakes her head.

The coffee shes made is lousy, Hildas presence is missing from it, so she just gulps it down, in two large gulps. Very unladylike, her mother would have said, but no one is hear to see her. 

The she prepares a plate for Hilda, with anything she can find, Grapes, an apple, some noodles form the night before. 

„Hilda, i brought you,“ she pauses, „breakfast, of some sorts.“, she pushes the door open, to the room that has once belonged to her brother. 

Hilda sits on a chair near the window, legs hugged tightly, with a stuffy nose and red eyes.

„Eat.“, Zelda pushes the plate towards her. 

Hilda shakes her head. 

Zelda sighs. „You need to eat breakfast.“   
She picks up a grape, popping it into her mouth, biting down o the sweet fruit. 

Hilda shakes her head again, gazing out of the window. 

Zelda picks up another grape, holding it out to her sisters mouth. 

„Eat. Your. Breakfast. Or.“, but she never finishes the sentence and her sisters lips close around her fingers and she eats the grape. 

Zelda pushes down her shoulders. Picks up another grape. Holds it. And Hilda eats. 

Her body is on fire, she notices, and hopes her face hasn’t taken on the Color of the blood red curtains, that frame the windows. 

Then Hilda eats the last grape and tries a smile. She fails, but the effort is all that matters.   
„Good girl.“, she rushes to the window opens it and breathes in the cold air. It got awfully hot in there. 

„thank you sister.“ Hilda looks at her, with her red eyes. She must have cried for hours, Zelda thinks to herself and feels sorry for not being there. 

„You didn’t sleep.“, Zeldas voice is back to normal, no longer a bit husky, Hilda notices. 

„No.“, she looks down. „I was scared.“, her eyes wander around the room, but end on Zelda. 

„Maybe I’d sleep better, if i moved back in with you.“, Zelda doesn’t turn around but Hilda can sense a small smile forming on her sisters lips. 

And with that a tiny spark of hope has enlightened in her, that had not been there last night, a tiny spark that she could hold onto, when it got dark again. 

„Well, I will get your bed ready.“, Zelda wants to seem like she doesn’t care, but it doesn’t work. She has always cared too much, even though to the untrained eyes it would look like she cares to little.


	3. Chap 3

The day goes by slowly. Hilda has moved around in the kitchen, but without her singing old and new songs it doesn’t feel right. Then again Hilda doesn’t fell right as well. 

Zelda has prepared a bed in her room, pushing it to the far end, where it had been a few months ago. She brushes her hand over the duvet over and over again, fluffing the pillows and straightening it out, in order to make it perfect. 

Sabrina returnes at noon, her head full of stories from her mortal friends and the new romance that has blossomed between her ex boyfriend and her best friend. Hilda nods and smiles along as Sabrina tells her story at the dinner tabel, she seems to be okay with that, Zelda notice. 

„They will make a wonderful couple, ducky.“, she smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

Thank Satan Sabrina is not paying much attention and rushing upstairs after dinner, Zelda wonders sometimes what goes on in the head of hers. 

The house grows quiet, after that. The sisters stand next to each other, while doing the dishes. They could of course use magic, but somehow they end up with a dish towel in both hands, stacking pots and plates and forks. Somehow it relaxes both their minds and hands. 

„He wanted me to move to Australia with him.“, Hilda doesn’t look up, still cleaning a pot that probably has never been so clean even upon buying it. 

„I didn’t want to.“, her voice is bitter now, somehow and with force. 

„I told him no.“

Zeldas mouth is dry, she tries to swallow, but her tongue feels like a desert.

„Why?“, she coughs into her hand, the sound to loud for the room. 

Hilda looks up, her eyes a bit wet but with a determination in her gaze that chains Zeldas eyes to hers. 

„I didn’t want to leave you.“

And suddenly the dryness in her mouth increases, and the moisture that once belonged into her mouth travels between her legs.   
She shakes the thought away. 

„Do you want to read tonight, or go to bed early? You must be tired.“, changing the subject. How original Zelda. She mentally hits herself. 

Hilda sighs, the spell is broken and Zelda can look away. 

„Ill go to bed early. Are you going to join me?“, the words had been meant in a different way, Zelda knows, but still they sound so wrong. 

„Sure.“ 

The conversation dies down. Zelda worries about her hands starting to shake again, so she grabs a cigarette and her lighter. Taking the first puff she relaxes a bit. Hilda is in mourning, she reminds herself. 

She just wants company to keep her from being lonely. 

And Hilda watches her sister smoke and forgets about Dctor Cee for a small moment, because her sister never has looked more beautifully then now, in the kitchen, with the light from a lamp shading her milky skin with a beautiful red.

But the reality comes back fast, and the moment fades, the sadness washes over her again, but the small moment reminds her, that sadness can never last forever. 

They move upstairs together, and enter the room one after the other.   
It smells different, Hilda notices, as if Zelda had changed her shampoo, which she hadn’t in years. 

They stand in the middle of the room, not really knowing what to do next, the comfort of sleeping together in one room having left after months of separated bedrooms. 

„Ive got your favourite sheets out.“, Zelda finally says, nodding in the general direction, before moving to her closet, pulling out a silky dark red night gown and putting it on. 

Hilda has asked her once why she wore these to bed and not a comfortable night set, but she had just laughed at her. Of course her sister didn’t get it.   
But Hilda had asked, because she couldn’t deny a weird feeling that arose when Zelda put the gown on.

She Turns her back to her sister, like she always used to do, knowing how shy she was around nudity. And when she turns around again Hilda has snug up in twin sized bed, her blanket pulled up to her nose, watching her. 

They both lie awake in silence, the moon shines through the window, both not sleeping, both thinking the other one is sleeping. 

Hilda is crying softly, not wanting to wake Zelda, Zelda is listening to Hildas muffled noises, not knowing how to help. 

She always had been bad with crying, that had been Hildas responsibility, she had rocked the children and got them back to sleep. So, like in a fever, she thinks. 

Then, in a haze she gets up, walking the two steps over, standing next to Hildas face. 

„Move.“, she whispers, her own voice sounding to loud in her ears.

Hilda looks up, but then moves back, opening the blanket and Zelda crawls into the way to small bed to support two grown women. 

Her arms fall around the smaller woman, pulling her close to her chest and smoothing her hair, she shushes her, like she had seen Hilda do many times. 

Hildas face is nuzzled in between her breasts and she stops crying almost immediately, falling asleep wishing seconds. And there she lies awake, holding her sister to her bosom, trying not to think about anything, certainly nothing inappropriate. 

She wakes up, when a leg is wedged between her own, hitting her dead centre.   
Her eyes bolt open, but Hildas breathing is a rhythmic as a drum, she’s fast asleep, so Zelda does not dare to move. 

Her heart races, and she pleads to Hecate that Hilda cant hear or feel it. Sleep is over for her now because sometimes Hilda moves in her sleep and Zelda has to close her eyes every time, to stop from making a sound.


	4. Chap 4

When the sun finally rises Zelda is sweaty. The leg between her own has not moves anywhere and she has been in and out of sleep for a few hours, waking up at the slightest movements. 

Once, around 4 am she tried to get loose, to get away from the friction that left her desperate for more, but Hilda had stirred in her sleep and pulled her closer, so she gave up. 

Hilda opens her eyes and her eyelids flutter against Zeldas neck. 

„Oh dear.“, she untangles them quickly, straightening herself out. 

„It’s okay.“ Zelda turns on her back, hoping, praying to anyone who will listen that Hilda hadn’t noticed the wetness between her legs. 

„Thank you, sister.“, Hilda stretches. „I slept like a baby.“ 

Her eyes are a bit puffy, still, but she tries a smile. It works. Kind of. Zelda pushes herself out of the bed, moving quickly into the bathroom. 

Hilda, still a bit sleepy moves her hand down on her comfortable sleeping pants she dedicated only to a goods night sleep, and flinches back. There is a wet spot on her pants, right where her knee is. 

It takes her a while to figure out why her knee is wet, but it hits her eventually. She had wedged that knee deep between Zeldas legs. She blushes from head to toe, her neck getting nervous white spots in between her red flush. 

„This cant be.“, she whispers to herself. 

And she tries to push that thought aside.   
It’s hard, not to think about it though. Especially if Zelda is all over you, all morning.

She hands her a cup of tea and her index finger brushes over hers, and Hilda has to turn around to hide her blush, that creeps again over her breasts. 

She pushes past her and for a split second she can feel her sisters behind on her hips and a jolt of arousal hits her harder then a shovel. 

And she cant actually stop thinking about it while she bakes, nothing hinders her. It’s actually, if she reflects on it, a welcome feeling, better then the sadness that had washed over her the last days. 

The evening comes around again, Sabrina seems awfully quiet, as she eats the big dinner Hilda has produced, while thinking about Zeldas swinging hips and she really need to stop staring at her lips. 

Zelda feels the looks in her back for the whole day, knowing that Hilda knows something, but not what, and it drives her crazy. She would never say anything that would be humiliating. 

And so they enter the bedroom after reading in one of the sitting rooms and Hilda is very quiet and says nothing as Zelda goes to change in her bath. 

At noon, Hilda came up with a plan, to see if she had been right, and now it was time to act on it. She tugged herself under the covers and closed her eyes. 

After they had settles Hilda waits for a few minutes, then she starts to make a sound. A whimper, like she was quietly crying, she sniffles loudly, waiting for Zelda to move . 

And, just as she planned, Zelda again comes to her beside and hugged her.   
Hildas face is buried in Zeldas scent, smoke, herbs and soap hugging her tight.   
She slows her breath and waits for Zeldas breath to slow as well. 

When she knows her sister is nearly asleep, she can tell by the heartbeat that has slowed down now a bit, she slides her leg up. 

Slowly she makes contact with the center of her sister. 

Careful not to sleep, she waits, listening to the heartbeat next to her ear that has spread up like a rabbit running away from a stray dog. 

She moves her leg a bit, and like a reward Zelda makes a noise. 

It’s a small huff, like she holds back a moan or a deep breath, and Hilda can feel a spot on her leg getting warm. 

Still she breathes slowly, trying to contain her racing heart, that has matched her sisters almost instantly. 

After moving her leg a bit more, she can feel Zelda getting wet, and in return she feels a gush of wetness between her own legs.

She decides to pull herself closer to the body and press between her legs.

Zelda buckles her hips, without control, as a sleeping Hilda moves against her.   
She cant contain herself.   
She whimpers.

And as if on cue, Hilda starts rubbing her leg, making Zelda gasp out loud. 

The younger witch smiles against her sisters sweaty bosom, as she feels   
Zeldas sleekness against her clothed leg, and with a bite into her own cheek Zelda comes, against her leg. 

When she calms her breathing down Hilda takes her into her arms, spooning her from behind, stroking her strawberry hair. 

They both fall asleep, in minutes, both exhausted.


	5. Chap 5

Faustus Blackwood hammers against the front door. Zelda, still in the strong arms of her sister, awakens from the noise. She recognises the knocking, she would anywhere. 

Getting up, as quietly as possible, not to wake her sister, she leaves the warmth of the bed and she has to pull her robe tighter around her, not to shiver. 

She opens up, already annoyed with what’s going to surely happen. 

„Ah, you are ready.“   
Faustus grabs her arm, his long fingernails leaving a mark on her arm. 

„No.“, she practically knows, that she doesn’t have a choice, if Faustus wants her, he wants her. 

„Don’t you dare say no to me, Zelda.“, he grabs her waist and shoves her into the kitchen, letting her smack against the table, a glass falling to the ground shattering, the noise travelling far up to the ceiling. 

„You belong to me. And im going to take whats mine.“, he opens his pants, Zelda closes her eyes, anxiously anticipating what is going to happen. 

She hates him will all of her heart. Him and what he stands for.

But then his expression changes. His eyes widen, he begins to cough, a trickle of blood shoots out of his mouth and lands next to Zelda.

And then he collapses. His body lips to the floor, like a wet towel. 

Hilda stands behind him.

„Are you okay, sister?“, a smug smile has edged itself in her face. 

Zelda draws out a breath. 

„I need a cigarette.“, she hops of the table, careful, not to step in anything Faustus related. 

After her third cigarette, she vanishes the body away, for once it had to be useful to actually be a mortician. 

Hilda has begun to clean the floor, scrubbing and whistling while she wrings out her sponge and lets the water absorb any negative energy. 

„I wanted to do that for years.“, she chirps cheerfully.

„Me too.“, Zelda agrees. 

„Did you kill Blackwood?“, Sabrina storm into the room, like only a teenager can. 

„Hilda nods. „Yes love, do you want a piece of cake for breakfast, this is a day for cake.“ 

Sabrina begins to shovel the cake inside her, as she thinks. Zelda can practically hear her wheels turning. 

„But...who’s going to be High Priest now?“, she wonders, pointing her fork at Hilda. 

Both witches seem surprised at that. 

„Well.“, Zelda starts, and her eyes widen, as she starts to realise what is going to happen.

„If the high priest is killed, he is replaced by his killer, therefore,“ she pauses to light another cigarette,“ Auntie Hilda is our new high priestess.“. 

She frowns. Hildas head shoots up. 

„I? High priestess?“,it takes her time to think about it, letting the thought process. 

„ Ah, thats amazing.“, Sabrina takes her plate. „I’m going out today. See you.“

Zelda shakes her head at the young witch. So full of energy. She remembers these days. 

„Well, my high priestess, will you join me in the cellar to prepare the body and then send a letter to the coven?“, she holds out a milky white hand, and pulls her sister up. 

They work in peace, like a machine, one knowing what the other one is going to do, without speaking. It’s hard work, yet Zelda is glad that shes not alone doing this. 

He had been a bad person, she thinks back to all of the times, he had taken advantage of her, and shivers. 

They finish in record time and Zelda sets up a letter in red inc that has been extracted from Faustus blackwoods blood. It’s a bit morbid, yet somehow fitting.   
The quilt glides over the paper and forms words in elegant lettering. 

„you always had great penmanship.“, Hilda sneaks behind her and leans over her shoulder, the contact sends a shiver down Zeldas body.

„Are you ready for this?“, Zelda lick the envelope and closes it. 

As Hilda takes a deep breath. „No.“, she sends it to the coven with a small hand movement.


	6. Chap 6

The coven takes it lightly, not only are they used to the high priest murdered, Blackwood hasn’t been the most popular, quite the contrary in fact. 

Hilda gets a new office and her first act of power is to put the academy under Zeldas control, so she is quite busy. 

So very busy that she doesn’t even think about the night. They don’t talk about it either. Hilda and Zelda sleep, each in their own beds, definitely not thinking about it. 

Hilda has been plagued by dreams, that leave her wet and sticky and with a shallow breath, and Zelda listens, to her hard breathing and mumbling. 

It’s a nightmare probably, about Doctor Cee, she assumes and doesn’t ask her, because it could not possibly be beneficial to her, to think about it even more. 

One night, after a cold afternoon, that they have spent over the fire, Zelda reviewing papers and Hilda knitting a scarf for a kitten, they have found on the way home, it seems to be particularly bad. Hilda is hot and wet and she bites the white dream skin under her and kisses and licks, her voice is raw and slick with desire as she called out for her sister. 

Zelda lies in her bed, very stiffly. Had she heard correctly? She must have imagined it. But then Hilda says it again. 

„Zelda.“, she whispers under her breath. 

„Yes Hilda.“, she whispers back, but nothing returns and after a moment of tensed silence she hears snoring. 

So she had been asleep. And thought about her. Not Doctor Cee.   
Zelda tries to sleep after that, but fails miserably. 

„What did you dream of tonight.“ she asks over her newspaper, on the next morning. 

Hilda flushes, her skin turning red in memory of her nightly dream. 

„Nothing.“, she whisks furiously in a bowl of cake batter.

„Are you sure?“, Zelda has a look in her eyes that Hilda cant place. It’s nearly cat like, and with a tint of, she pauses herself, desire. 

And Zelda gets up, from her kitchen chair, and moves closer to Hilda. Much closer. Until she stands, a few inches taller, right in front of her. Both of them are breathing a bit more deeply, the air between them turning hot. Hilda wants to turn around, get out of the situation, but she cant. She is indeed trapped between the kitchen and her sisters body, and although they are not touching it feels like they are. 

A long, white finger with red nails drags across her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. 

„Hilda.“, her sister asks again,“ what. Did. You. Dream. Of. Last . Night.“ She pauses after every word and moves a bit closer. Her body is now nearly half an inch away from hers and Hilda cant seem to take it anymore. 

„You.“, she blushes even more, looking down, but Zelda catches her chin, she holds her face tightly as she drags her lips against Hildas, ever so slightly. 

And then they fall over each other, like animals, the sisters begin to lick and kiss each part of their faces, nothing is left untouched. Hildas blouse is ripped apart and Zeldas skirt gets thrown into the skink and non of that is noticed, as they tumble around, kissing furiously. 

Hildas back hits the bed with force, but she doesn’t feel pain. She only feels Zelda, between her legs, licking down her neck. 

Her hands travel between her legs and Hilda loses touch with time, now matter how many time Zelda will do this in future nights, shell never forget how the first time the pink tongue hits her center has felt. She comes and comes under her sisters touch, and doesn’t stop. 

They eventually sink down, under light kisses, after the fire has cooled down a bit, and they both are sweaty and tired. 

„I love you.“, Hilda whispers and Zelda brushes through her hair and a tear emerges form her eyes. 

„I love you too, Hilds.“

And with that its settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you for reading, i hope you liked it!!!! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think !


End file.
